DeathEater Express Drabbles Collection
by amortentia1992
Summary: This is a series of independent one-shot's based on story prompts found on the death eater express group. All flics feature a death eater as a main character and a Hermione/random DE pairing.
1. A Cursed Book

Welcome, welcome. These works are part of a collection entitled Death Eater Express Drabbles, and are independent one-shot's with different prompts. Each segment will list the prompts required and be no longer than 1000, word. This is rated M due to some segments being more so than other's. I do love reviews so please feel free to leave yours below.

Drabble # 1 Prompts: Antonin Dolohov, Alecto or Amyctus Carrow, A Cursed Treasure, Devil's snare Lumos solemn.

Alecto Carrow was incensed. She had found Antonin in his room, and he was laying there legs spread about working his hand up and town his turgid member, breathing heavily. She was pissed because the man shouldn't be wanking at all, not when she was there. She had made herself available to him at every opportunity, she had wanted him since she was a little first year and he was in fifth.

He never wanted her though and it frustrated her to no end. But her fury only heightened when he breathed a name out. He was working himself off fantasizing about Potter's mudblood whore.

Antonin had wanted the witch since she had silenced him in the Department of mysteries. He had cursed her because of it and she bore his mark, and knowing that she bore his mark only made him more excited. He often dreamed about her, and awaited the day those fantasies would come to life.

An enraged Alecto watched as her love's come spilled into his hand, and then left in a rage. Everybody knew that there was nothing the mudblood treasured more than books. So she would gift a very special one to the girl in vengeance.

Antonin finished and scourgified himself clean. He then adjusted his clothing and left to go about the business he was supposed to be involved in. He passed the library and he almost fled when he saw Alecto. The woman was a thorn in his side, always begging for attention and never picking up the hint. But the sound of her wild musing drew him closer to eavesdrop.

"If he doesn't want me, fine. But if he is turning me down for a mudblood than he has another thing coming." He saw a black and grey smoke like curse jump from her wand into an ancient tome. The witch then wrapped the parcel and instructed her owl to take it to Hermione Granger.

Antonin, paled. He recognized the curse Alecto had put on the book, and he knew that his witch was a bookworm.

He paled. He had to find his witch. The time had come to publicly claim her. He disapparated thinking of Hermione and appeared in what looked to be an attic, however it was covered in the accursed snakelike plant, Devil's snare and he naturally happened to be trapped in it.

"Lumos Solemn." He hissed and then fell through the floorboards with the thump. "Fuck." He cursed lowly.

"Who is there?' her voice called out. She was alone, no other steps followed her own footsteps into the hall. He was greeted by the light of her wand in his face. "Dolohov." The witch gasped and then moved to strike him with a hex.

"No malen'kaya l'vitsa. I'm here to warn you. Not to hurt you." He said quickly and cast a shield to protect himself. But her curse never came. She was distracted by the arrival of an owl carrying a large parcel.

"I'll deal with you in a minute she said to him. And walked towards the owl. He got to his feet quickly and ran towards her tackling her before she could touch the tome.

"No." He hissed at her. "Don't touch it, it's cursed."

"How do you know. Did you send it?" She taunted.

"No, l'vitsa, I didn't send it. But I know who did. And I promise you that if you touch that, you won't like what happens."

'What happens," she wanted to know.

"You will never be able to enjoy the likes of this." He said and smirked at her confused expression as she processed his lack of an answer, right before his lips crashed down on hers. Thanks to his tackle, the witch was pinned beneath him on the floor, and her wriggling only served in one outcome and it wasn't an escape.

"Fuck off Dolohov." She spat when he ended the kiss.

"Oh I intended to little witch. But you will be helping me with that won't you dorogaya?" he jeered at her.

"You are insane." She hissed in reply.

"Perhaps. But if I am you are the cause of it. I bur for you Hermione."

"Pervert."

"Undeniably true." He said and then wrapped his arms around her tightly as he pulled them up from the ground. "and you are coming with me," he said.

"Like hell I am." She spat out. He just laughed. Transfigured the tome into a package and instructed the owl to return it to her mistress.

"Stop struggling Pchelka, I'm taking you with me." He said and planted a kiss on her shoulder. "I'm making you mine. And I promise you, l'vitsa, you are going to like it." With his final words, the pair disapparated, leaving no evidence that there were ever there.


	2. Little Red's Lost Key & Bad Idea

Prompts: Thorfinn Rowle, The Leaky Cauldron, A lost key, The Levicorpus spell, Fred and/or George Weasley.

A/N: I posted these in reverse order. This prompt predates the first chapter in the collection, but I needed to upload it before I could post it, so it's a second addition for you all. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

She knew it was a bad idea. She was supposed to be on the run with Harry and Ron, supposed to be avoiding capture. But they desperately needed food and supplies, and she needed one night, one night with someplace warm to sleep.

Luckily for her, it was Halloween, and most of the deatheaters who guarded Diagon Alley were off somewhere doing Merlin knows what. Probably torturing and killing muggles for the fun of it. She should not be as excited about that thought as she was. She abhorred the things the deatheaters did, and briefly scolded herself for being glad they were off doing terrible things to good and innocent people. But she was glad, and not because she wanted horrible things to occur, but because it was an opportunity.

The leaky cauldron always had a celebration for the autumn holiday, so food and drink was a plenty, shops were closed down and left unattended and she could hopefully get a peaceful nights rest.

The witch donned her costume, a simple blonde wig, charmed to stay on and look really, and a red hooded cloak, a white dress and black boots. Little red riding hood, with a basket that would always appear empty and remain light, but would stow away all the goods she could get her hands on. She waited until dark and broke into some shops, the apacathary for sleep, pain and other potions and ingredients. A clothing shop for warmer clothes for the three who needed them. She walked into a shop she knew she wouldn't need to steal from.

"Sorry miss, were closing up, Halloween party and all," came the all to familiar voice of Fred Weasley.

"Freddy." Hermione said in greeting, purposely using a nickname only select few people were entitled to use. It would help them recognize her, though she was glad that they were not able to recognize her through her disguise.

"Hermione? Girl what are you doing here are you crazy?" Fred asked realizing who she was.

"I know Freddy. I know, but I had to come, were desperate an need to have some tricks up our sleeves.

"Well we have just the things for that," came the voice of George from the top of th stairs.

Minutes later, she had an arsenal of products in her basket and a bottle of fire whiskey courtesy of the twins. And Fred gave her a key to the shop, should she ever need more. It was in the form of a bracelet. She thanked them and departed for the leaky cauldron.

Hermione booked herself a room for the night and ordered herself a butterbeer. The barker happily informed her that since she booked a room and that it was a holiday that the food and drinks were on the house. A feast laid spread out on a nearby table for patrons and she took a sip of her drink waiting discreetly for an opportunity to steal some away. That was when she noticed the presence beside her. A large, lumbering Viking that Hermione knew only to well stood to her left close enough that she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Ah but Tom, don't you know that Little red riding hood has a basket full of goodies to bring to her granny?" The boisterous laughter of Thorfinn Rowle announced.

She knew she ought not to, but she retorted. "I suppose that makes you the big bad wolf then."

The deatheater beside her laughed even more. "I can be." He admitted when his chuckling had subsided.

"Unfortunately for you, this little red riding hood has an empty basket and an even emptier stomach, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go and get some food." Hermione said carefully and rose from her barstool. She was aware of his gaze on her the entire time she gathered her plate. That made it rather difficult for her to fill the enchanted basket with grub to share with her starving friends.

Hermione served herself as generous a helping as possible to not raise suspicion and walked up the stairs to her room, as though she wanted to eat in peace.

Little did she know...

As she carefully filled her basket with some of the food, she noticed that th bracelet was missing. She didn't want to risk going down to the pub and being found out, but the key was an important gift.

She was lost in her thought that the door opening didn't catch her attention, until Thorfinn huskily scolded, "Now, Now princess. You can't just go switching fairy tales on me." He dangle the key and bracelet from his fingers.

Oh fuck. Princess, it was his nickname for her back in first year. He knew. She reached for her wand but wasn't quick enough.

"Levicorpus" he whispered and she was upside down suspended in the air.

"Tsk, tsk princess. You should know better. Didn't you think that you would be found out? I knew it was you the moment you walked in." Thorfinn stated as he took her wand from the nightstand and pocketed it. He stood directly in front of her, released the spell, and then crashed his lips to hers.

"Question is, what do I do with you now?" She couldn't help it, she kissed him back.


	3. A Timeturner and Changes

**Prompts:**

 **Regulus Black, A broken wand, A maurader, Muffilato &Snape**

Hermione had taken it into her mind to save Regulus Black from the fate he had suffered, when she learned the truth about how he had betrayed Voldemort. She felt he had died too young. She still had the time turner from her third year tucked safely away and pulling it out now, placed the golden chain across her neck and carefully spun the dial backwards twenty times. When the room stopped spinning she found herself standing in a Hogwarts corridor, staring at two wizards who were in a heated discussion.

It was Sirius she thought as she recognized the head of dark hair and beautiful eyes, a very young Sirius. She had always had a crush on the pureblooded wizard but he was much too old for her and broken from his years in Azkaban. However here, he was young, carefree and just as breathtakingly gorgeous. Next to him stood a similar looking wizard who despite never seeing a portrait of him, she assumed must be his brother, a young Regulus. They looked to be in their middle years of school, maybe fourth, fifth? She had gone back too far in time, her mission to save Regulus would be harder to explain considering that at this point he was a third or fourth year and not yet marked. A moment later, the discussion seemed to end and Hermione realized that they both were staring at her with puzzled expressions.

Sirius smirked at her, she would recognize that smirk anywhere. "Hullo Kitten." He called from where he stood down the hallway.

Regulus however looked at her with cold, suspicious eyes. "Who are you?" he eventually inquired. Hermione stood rigid, not having thought through how she would explain her presence.

"Ummm." She began but was distracted by a sneer that Sirius shot in her direction.

"Yes, who are you?" Hermione heard a distinguishable voice that could only belong to one person, come from behind her. It was the voice of Severus Snape.

"Snivelous." Sirius spat out and raised his wand. He was too late, Snape had raised his wand and muttered an unfamiliar curse and she saw Sirius's wand split in two. Hermione suddenly became very aware that she was trapped. Behind her was a younger version of a very powerful, very terrifying wizard who terrorized Hermione's school years. Before her stood a now furious Sirius and a still very suspicious looking Regulus, She couldn't move anyway without being caught by one of the three. "You Greasy Bastard!" roared Sirius, "You broke my wand."

"I've had enough of you hexing me. I'll fix your wand if you give me your word not to try anything you stupid Gryffindor. It's just you here alone without your band of idiotic friends, and brother or no, Regulus is a Slytherin and he will back me up. Snape countered.

"Fine." Sirius reluctantly agreed. And a moment later Snape had muttered something that must be similar to a reparo charm because Sirius's wand sealed back together and was back to normal.

"What do we do about her?" Regulus finally asked with a sigh. He always thought that both his brother and his friend and housemate were quite immature, despite them being older.

"That is an excellent question." Sirius commented, and she felt more than saw the agreement from Snape as he stepped even closer to her. "Who are you kitten?"

Hermione drew her wand and cast a quick muffilato charm. She didn't want anyone to overhear this conversation.

"My name is Hermione Granger. And I am from the future." She announced. She was met with three dumbfounded expressions.

"Can't say I was expecting that statement." Regulus commented.

"Are you saying that you believe her?" Snape drawled out in annoyance. Hermione knew it wouldn't be as easy as all that.

"I can prove it." She said solemnly, thinking of secrets that each would have that only they would know. She turned to face Severus Snape and was surprised that aside from his similarly greasy hair and his unmistakable nose, that he looked much different than she was used to. "You are Severus Snape, You are a half-blood, your mother is a Prince, a squib and you are in love with Lily Evans. In the future you are my potions professor." She expressed to him, and she watched as he got angrier in his demeanor, but knew that he couldn't argue the point. She spun back around.

"Sirius Black, a Gryffindor, much to your parent's chagrin, Friends with Prongs, Moony and Wormtail and go by your own alias Padfoot. One of the creators of the Marauders Map. You are the godfather of my best friend." Hermione continued. She looked over at Regulus.

"You are Regulus Black, younger brother to Sirius by one year, sorted into Slytherin, you live by your house's motto tojours pur. I confess I don't know much else about you because in the future you are dead. You are actually the reason I came back." The witch finished.

The silence in the room was tangible. Finally all three wizards broke the uncomfortable quiet.

"Holy Shit." Said Sirius.

"Merlin." Said Regulus.

"You two are both fucking dunderheads." Directed Severus. Hermione giggled at that familiar insult.

"Listen you lot. I don't have much time. I have to go back to my own time, and I came to give you a message. Regulus whatever you do, do not join Voldermort's knights, Sirius remember that you should not ever trust Peter Petrigrew no matter what you might think now and in the year 1996, avoid the department of Mysteries at all costs, Severus, find something that gives you joy. I can't say more, but I hope you will heed my warning, if you don't you will all suffer great consequences. I don't know what the outcome will be if you follow what I say to you now. But I hope to see you all in the future." She finished as she disappeared from view back to her own time.


	4. Heightened Desire

**Draco Malfoy, Amortentia, Gringotts, Bellatrix Lestrange, a Muggle and Crucio**

 **A/N: it's a shortie I know, but I hope you all enjoy my attempt at a werewolf Draco.**

* * *

He was going to fucking kill her, Draco thought wildly to himself even as his feet pursed the newest object of his obsession. Granger. The mudblood witch seemed oblivious to his following her, and even as his brain fought against the influence of the potion.

Bellatrix Lestrange, his fucking deranged aunt, had slipped him a hefty dose of Amortentia, thinking it would help him to find a pureblood bride to further his line and the Dark Lord's army. He was going to kill the bitch when he next saw her.

Of course it had backfired, he was a werewolf now for Salazar's sake, there was only one mate for him and he had discovered exactly who that was right before yule in sixth year… and then he was marked so he couldn't do anything about it because his mate was a mudblood and worse yet, she was Potter's mudblood, none-other than Hermione fucking Granger.

And so when the Amortentia took over his system is only served to heighten his desire for his witch, only made it harder for him to fight going after her and claiming her as his mate.

The swot was in Diagon Alley, and he smelled her before he ever saw her, and on a normal day he her scent was enough to drive him mad with lust. It took all of his will to force himself to avoid her, ever since last Christmas if he sensed her coming towards him in the Hogwarts corridor, he ran the other way, he wouldn't even pause to throw an insult her way to maintain his cover. Besides, in his heart he didn't really mean them, maybe he had as a kid, but by that point, after he had been turned he saw the Dark lord for what he was, a monster and he regretted ever getting caught up with him.

Her screams, the smell of her fear and her pain and the blood, oh so much blood, when his fucking aunt had tortured her with the Crucio in his home had nearly killed him. He wanted to rip out Bellatrix's throat right then, but it was with one look from his Alpha that held him back. Fenrir knew what Hermione was to Draco and despite the outward attitude he displayed, he cared for his pack, so he would protect Draco and he would protect his mate, so the Alpha lied to his aunt and said he wanted her when she was done with Granger, and then nodded towards him signaling that Draco should not react.

Now he was following her, and she was in disguise, polyjuiced as his fucking mental aunt and only he knew it was really granger because of her smell. His feet were carrying him to Gringotts bank, and he would be inwardly cursing her as stupid if he could think past the lust filled thoughts the potion invoked in him. He was about to grab the witch and pull her into his embrace, when she suddenly turned and saw him. Knowing he had to play it cool he said.

"Aunt Bella."

She said nothing in return just entered the wizarding bank and tripping in her platform heels as she walked towards the head goblin. The blonde sighed in frustration at not being able to latch onto her, but no longer pursued her. It would be suspicious.

Not 20 minutes later he heard the shattering of the glass of the dome roof of the bank and literally jumped when he saw his witch saddling the back of a Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon bareback with her two friends as the escaped. Had the witch literally just busted out of Gringotts? The sight alone was enough to sober him from the influence of the Amortentia and make him hard at the idea of his witch riding a dragon. He looked forward to the day he's give her another dragon to ride, one that would give a lot more pleasure.

Recognizing the impossibility of catching up with her now, and relieved that he was free of the influence of the strongest love potion and able to keep his secret a bit longer, he disapparated from Diagon Alley and went in search of his fucking aunt, with intent to kill.


	5. A forest fight

The pair stood beneath the canopy of thick, dark, green leaves and brown tree bark. Moss surrounded the dirt ground and base plant life and the air still carried the remnants of the previous nights storm. A golden ray of luminous light outlined the duo from where they were otherwise covered in shadows. The woman looked at the wizard before her and tears filled her wide, chocolate brown eyes.

"Why?" Hermione asked him on a chocked whispered.

"It was for the best." Theo replied.

They had bee an unlikely couple, and of course nobody knew they even were. Seperate, rivaling houses, differing blood statues, and insults and hatred between her friends and his had formed their early school years. However, sixth year arthimancy courses brought them together, led to their secret relationship. Hermione loved him, or she had. A single feather fell from the sky above and floated down to lay before her feet. She started at it a moment before looking back at the dark, ink black, Mark on her boyfriend's forearm. The dark mark. Theo was one of them a death eater. A swell of anger burst out of her.

"How is this for the best?" She yelled and the sound of it ricocheted throughout the Forbidden Forest.

"How is being discovered to fucking a mudblood?" Theo spat back at her. Until then he had been the one person, the one person who had not only never called her that term, but made her fee anything but. The expression was like a slap across her face and she staggered back as if he had actually hit her. She looked at him the tears once again flooding her eyes, impairing her vision.

"Don't you know that there was once a time I would have done anything for you?" She said to him.

"You shouldn't ever do anything for anyone." He replied practical as always.

"I loved you Theo." Hermione replied. "And love is blind. But this," she gestured to his marked arm, "I cannot unsee this. I'm disgusted with you."

"Better you be disgusted with me then be killed for me loving you." He pleaded with her to understand.

"No." She said. "I can't even look at you. You didn't need to go to this extreme. This is unforgivable." Hermione decided with finality. She removed the pearls he had given her for Christmas from her neck and toss them at him. The pearls she had lied to her friends to say her parents had sent her. "I could have gone on lying, hiding, being your biggest secret, I cod have been happy dying with you to make a stand. But you know how I feel about that Mark, and now everything has changed." She said and turned away.

"Hermione wait," he called.

"We're over. Whatever we had is done. Goodbye Theo." Hermione said and walked back to the castle, tears finally falling down her cheeks.


	6. Coffee, books and kidnapping, oh my

**A/N: Written for the Mad Lib Prompt Game on Ordinary Writing Levels, my newly established Facebook group. Prompts are : Thorfinn/Hermione, Fluff, A muggle cafe, Kidnapping Successful and a provided quote.**

Hermione sipped her latte in the corner booth of the coffee nook. It was a small, bookstore cafe located in the heart of muggle London, and consequently Hermione's safe haven. It had been some time since she had to come here, as she really only did when she was lonely or mad. She had discovered the place after an exhausting breakup with Ron, when they had yet another petty argument.

It had been a tradition since then, but since she had entered into this new relationship, there was less need for her to seek out the little shop. As much comfort as she felt here, surrounded by books, people who didn't know her, and a selection of delicious bakery items, Hermione couldn't help but be disappointed that she was back. Every failed relationship in the last five years, every Valentine's day, friends anniversary, birthday and what not would find her here. She had thought though that she had fin put an end to the string of bad relationships, but she cringed as she remembered her last words to her boyfriend. He had been acting like a jealous prat over the fact that Hermione was meeting an old fling for lunch. Viktor and her had long since moved past a y romantic notions for the other, but despite distance, remained friends. They usually got along but Thorfinn did tend to be overbearing at times, and this had been one of those. He made some sonar remark about how they didn't get along because she was so stubborn, to which she had shouted her reply that if he would only stop behaving like a barbarian then they would get all just fine.

She left the apartment in tears, fully expecting that to be the end. Her tears had dried finally as she lost herself in her favorite novel and drank her java. So blissfully unaware of her surroundings, she didn't realize until it was already too late the domineering presence looming overhead until the person heaved her up and threw her over their shoulder. She mumbled a protest which as ignorant and felt the familiar pull of apparition when they reached the darkened alleyway.

"Now, now Princess" Thorfinn chuckled when she beat her fists ava his back, " don't get all frazzled on me. We weren't finished."

"We weren't finished with what?" The witch demanded and shifted in his hold.

"Fighting"

"You kidnapped me because you want to keep fighting?" Hermione shaped, confusion coursing through her. Sometimes this tall, brooding wizard made zero sense.

"Oh no, princu," he said laughing. " I don't want to fight. I want to finish fighting so that we can make-up."

Realization dawned and Hermione, now stand on her feet, moved her hands to her hips. She was going for a stern stance and an angry glare, but bet his goofy grin and comment coup keep a star face. She burst into laughing, melts at his words. How she loved this wizard. He had a way if turning even the worst of fights around to where she couldn't help but forgive him.

"Oh Finn." She sighed and moved closer tugging this hair fondly. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a kiss.

Groaning at the contact, the wizard lifted her up again striding towards the bedroom. "Maybe I should kidnap you more often."


End file.
